Allura McCoy
Yes ... AND THAT IS WHY BOOKS ARE GOOD READING! Allura Smith MaCockenshipiel McCoy (usually known as Allura McCoy) is a semi-OC created by Daniel who has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is normally a sweet woman, and due to her royal heritage exudes kindness, courtesy, common sense, and a proper sense of morals...albeit not without her demons and skeletons. She has been a part of Daniel's writings since around 1994. Origin Allura first debuted in The Second Story, where she supposedly became the Doctor and clearly fell in love with the Seventh incarnation. This romance remained until partway into the development of The Twelve Dimensions, when Seventh Doctor actor Sylvester McCoy was dropped from the cast. Although not originally intended, Allura's behaviors and appearance are somewhat like television actresses Susan Hampshire and Elizabeth Mitchell, plus film starlet Audrey Hepburn. Background Allura was born "Allura Smith" in 514 AD on Arus to King Alfor and Queen Aliza, in a universe where technology was far more advanced. During her first few hundred years, she became good friends with her uncle Soval while hearing things from Lotor and Zarkon about Lavos, a fearsome beast destroyed by the original Voltron. This continued until a day in 764 when she witnessed Soval brutally raping Aliza; after telling Alfor, the King banished Soval from the land, changing his name to Lavos after the evil he committed and causing Lavos' true form to reveal itself. Lavos remained hidden until Allura's 500th birthday (1014), when his forces ravaged Arus, destroying the castle and forcing Allura to watch her parents being brutally murdered in front of her. While not retaining her memories of it, she was also raped by Lavos and kept prisoner for nine months before giving birth to Lavos Jr. Following this, Allura became ruler of the planet and actively helped to salvage and rebuild. During this time, she became a scientist (assisting in the study of Dream Gates) and visibly matured. Her life changed vastly in 2444, at the age of 1,930, when she and her assistant Michelle Lovitz were visited on the Hill of Srin by Mew, who showed them the many more Dimensions that existed. Allura became the ambassador of Dimension #2. Crumbling After several years of journeying through the other Dimensions as an Ambassador, Allura returned home to find nothing but a barren wasteland – everything was destroyed, including Voltron; Michelle, who she had left behind to watch over Arus, was also dead. After several weeks of grieving, Susan Wise offered to "seal off" the wasteland, which Allura accepted. As a result, the door in the stairway leads into a comfortable house where Allura lives. Moving a dresser in the back, however, allows one to walk out onto a balcony overlooking the wasteland. Marriage Much later, Allura married Paul MaCockenshipiel. Paul, unbeknownst to Allura, had already been married eleven times, getting a divorce once a girl was born. On the day she gave birth to Chrissie MaCockenshipiel, she was shocked to learn that he had killed himself – a fact Allura kept from Chrissie until she was 16, after which she ran away. Following this, Allura changed her last name once again to "McCoy", stating that she didn't wish to have such a long last name anymore and that McCoy "has a rather nice ring to it". Notable Appearances ''Azumanga Who Allura first appears at the end of Daniel Benfield's New Year Dream, telling him about Susan and his erased memories while mentioning the fact that she was his mother once. During the Great Battle, Allura is killed after Yomi completes her test by being pushed out of a hospital window by "Daniel" (really the Master) onto a large, sharp piece of wood in a nearby dumpster. She also has a brunette wig, presumably given to her by Susan Wise as part of her disguise, that appears to carry strange powers that turn her into the complete opposite of herself... Arulla Yoccm '''Arulla Yoccm' is the Class 2 (History) teacher at Azumanga High School, switching with Nyamo to Class 5 beginning with Second Year, and is the complete opposite of Allura – brunette, gruff, tight-faced, and very short-tempered. She is not afraid to make not-so-empty threats to certain students who continually piss her off (i.e., Tomo), and carries around a yardstick to smack morons upside the head. She rarely seems to tolerate any and all lesser beings, usually responding to questions with a simple one- or two-word phrase. Further, unlike Allura's cheerfully-bright clothes, Arulla dresses entirely in black. ''Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice'' Allura is the second person shot and killed by Comrade Yukari (who has escaped to Daniel's universe). Nyamo, also there, was rather wounded but managed to escape – however, Nyamo later dies due to the blood running out of her body and nobody around to help (at this point, Daniel and his family were at Chiyo's house). ''AzuDaniel Draboh'' / An Azumanga Halloween Tomo and Kagura attest to Arulla's mean personality, using her yardstick on Tomo various times (as shown in An Azumanga Halloween, she can knock Tomo unconscious with it). ''Every New Day'' Arulla makes a cameo appearance as a substitute teacher for Yukari in Day 25, then leaves during Day 28. ''Azumanga Randomness'' Allura appears, more hardened than Arulla in Azu-Who, as the Head Nurse and owner of a Tokyo hospital that she (plus Wem, Soval, Chrissie, Sam, and Miss Goldwood) restored back to working order in 1951. She becomes rather upset at Daniel (who she calls "Doctor") when he shows up with the First Doctor, and even after being told that the two Doctors saved two lives, she replies with "Good...now leave." Shortly afterward, she expresses anger that Daniel betrayed her and the others so long ago. It is here that she is seen writing in the style used by Mavic Chen in "The Daleks' Master Plan". Later, Allura explains to Daniel what happened since they last met: the entire group was tortured in different ways by Susan, and after many years of this Glowbug had finally built up enough energy to free all of them; they subsequently ended up in 1951, and Allura became stressed-out over the next 50 years due to not only running a legitimate hospital throughout the past half-century (originally intended as a "cover" to avoid suspicion but gradually became less so beginning around 1960), but also the fact that Chrissie became a foul-mouthed young woman through her special "torture". As a result, Allura had improperly blamed her situation on Daniel. Near the end of her appearances, after Wem changes his outfit from frilly pink to a velvet coat, Allura implies that the Eighth Doctor once worked at her hospital. ''Valentine's Day'' Allura returns, having successfully completed what has only been referred to as "Allura's Gambit", albeit with Chrissie elsewhere. ''Gem'ickian Paradise'' After working for a time as barkeep on Gem'ick, she and a knowledgeable female Gem'ickian embark on a journey for Chrissie. ''The Death Of A MaCockenshipiel'' Many years later, Allura's dream after Chrissie's death consists of visuals to the Styx song Don't Let It End, a song that continues to play in her head for the next several days. Filmography Canon * The Twelve Dimensions * Azumanga Who (first death) * An Azumanga Halloween * Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice * Azumanga Randomness * Every New Day (cameo, as Arulla) * Valentine's Day (epilogue) * Gem'ickian Paradise * Sho'yobubs * The Final Sacrifice * The Final End * Terror of the Zypedrians (from her viewpoint) * The Grand Eulogy * The Wig * "Princess" Allura McCoy in the WWE * The Reason Why * How Chrissie Got Her Sanity Back * The Death of a MaCockenshipiel * Glass Life * Study Days * Growing Up Allu * Calmer and Wiser * Arus, Planet of Zarkon * History Is Immobile * Death Is But A Whisper (second death) * The Path of the Doctor (cameo, as corpse) * Last Peace Altiverses * The Second Story * The Fourth Story * The Courtroom Scene * AzuDaniel Draboh * Way To Picto(chat) * Mind's Vortex (cameo) * Six Little Bullets (cameo) Category:Characters